<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Тридцать семь слов о важном by WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2018 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team), ZlobnayaBat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411443">Тридцать семь слов о важном</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202018'>WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2018 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat'>ZlobnayaBat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2018 || Тексты G-PG-13 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gungrave (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>они говорят в пустоту и не только</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2018 || Тексты G-PG-13 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684015</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Тридцать семь слов о важном</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Город раскинул огней бесконечных сеть.<br/>«Наши мечты сбылись, но едва на треть».<br/>«Слышу».<br/>«Братишка, ты бросил нас на полпути».<br/>«Хватит уже, отпусти себя, отпусти».<br/>Сколько огней — но сгнила и распалась сеть.<br/>«Брендон, ты просто не знаешь, когда умереть».<br/>Время оплакивать мёртвых.<br/>«Отныне — семья».<br/>Время прощать даже то, что прощать нельзя.<br/>Зимнее солнце всё злее.<br/>«Милленион? Нет».<br/>«Там будет небо и море. Свобода. Свет».</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>